


The 2nd Succubus

by Aw828



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aw828/pseuds/Aw828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thought I'd try writing the answer to a question I had...What Ido Bo had a younger sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This first chapter is gonna be really short because I'm just gonna introduce Bo's sister the others will me much longer.Hope you like it and feel free to give me any suggestions on where to take this story:)

 

My name is Carrie and I'm the 2nd succubus. I'm never the first like ever. Nobody knows my story or probably even cares because I mean who would when you could know all about the first Succubus, my sister Bo. I guess you could say I look like Bo I mean I have dark brown eyes and dark brown hair the only difference in appearance is that my hair is short. There is also another big difference you should know about, I'm dark. I mean why would anybody want to be light? There are way to many rules and they all start with don't! I mean if I have to live forever why not have fun right? My sister Bo has all these friends and family but not me I have my mom (also Bo's mom) and my dad but he dosent want me to rule beside him he wants Bo just like everyone else! I mean there's also Bo but she dosent even know I exist. I guess you could call me a stalker cause I have been kinda spying on her and her friends for a couple months but I doubt she will even want to become close with me. She has enough on her plate she can't worry about a little sister and that's if she wants anything to do with me. I'll let you in on a secret though. I have become really close friends with one of Bo's friends, her name is Tamsin she's dark and she's probably the nicest person I've talked to since I started trying to find Bo. Even though she's dark she good I can tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Cartie finally meet!

"I don't want to do this Tamsin! I'm not ready! What if she dosent like me? Or kills me? Or thinks I'm ugly?" I say as Tamsin drags me into the Dal. "Please one she will like you because your pretty cool and she won't kill you unless you hurt one of her friends and I mean have you seen yourself you are not ugly by any means!" I really hope Tamsins right because I really don't want to mess this up with Bo. Wait did Tamsin just call me pretty? I was jerked away from my thoughts when I heard Tamsin call Bo over to the table we were sitting at. I felt like I was gonna puke or pass out or die. She was walking toward us a lot faster than I would've liked. Couldn't she trip and fall? Oh wait that's bad never mind forget I said that! "Hey Tam Tam what do you want? I was just about to go out with Kenzie if you wanted to join?" said Bo. "Well Bo I need to talk to you for a minute" "okay what's up Valkyrie?" " I'm your sister" I blurt out before Tamsin even has time to think. "What are you talking about who are you?" And here it is the part where she tells me she already has a family and I'm just the 2nd succubus. "Bo please just listen to her okay?" Thank god for Tamsin cause Bo's eyes probably would've popped out of her head if she had been waiting for a a answer much longer. " my name is Carrie I'm a succubus aligned with the dark. Our mom had me 5 years after you were born she gave me to Acacia to be raised and that's how I know Tamsin. We have the same father and yes I've met him but he dosent want me and our mother could care less. So what I'm saying is that I need a family and your the only one that hasn't thrown me to the side...yet..." I waited patiently for an answer. Bo just kept starting at me. I began to wonder was she even still breathing. "Bo...I know this is a lot to take in" I heard Tamsin whisper and then Bo left. I mean I should've guessed it really. " Carrie she just needs sometime to think trust me she is not gonna just leave you she can't it would be against her nature" "no Tamsin your wrong it would be totally in her nature! She's a Succubus, she loves she feeds she leaves or she just leaves it what we do!" "But Carrie Bo isn't like that she's caring and true and everything that a person should or wants to be" okay where did that come from? Tamsin's a Valkyrie she doesn't get feelings like this. " Tam can I ask you a question?" "Sure anything" "are you I love with Bo?" 

*Bo's point of view"   
What in the world was that? I can't have a sister it just doesn't make any sense! I guess I could just forget about her and ask Tamsin to take her away...no I can't do that she has nobody left, she seems sweet and nice...  
Just then the phone rings, it's Kenzie  
"Hey Bobo I saw you run out of the Dal and wanted to make sure your okay? Where are you I'll come to you?"  
"Kenzie I have a sister her name is Carrie and I don't know what to do I'm horrible at this whole girlfriend thing I mean Lauren just disappeared so I'm guessing I'm gonna be horrible at this whole sister thing like why? Why does she come now? And you know the worst part is she's around Tamsin so if I want to close to her I am kinda forced to get to know Carrie it's not that I don't want to it's just I don't know how too" "okay Bo listen first off take a breath! Now I'm sure Carrie would be happy just getting to know you the rest will fall into place I mean just treat her how you treat me! And the whole Tamsin situation your on your own with that one cause tbh it's kinda awk helping my bestfriend get together with a person I practically raised ew gross" "thanks Kenz I really owe you one" "no problemo succubo"


	3. Chapter Three

*Tamsin*   
Carrie just asked me if I was in love with Bo. Is it really that obvious? I didn’t think it was. I mean yeah I hang out with her and all of her friends and always stare at her and honestly I’m pretty sure I would die if she asked me too! I’m a valkryie; we don’t do this whole love thing! What is wrong with me! Besides even if I were to tell anybody that I like no love Bo I mean what would that change, Bo has or had Lauren and they are most likely going to get back together. I don’t know what to do! Every option I have is wrong or won’t work out!  
"Tam Tam are you okay" "Yeah Carrie I’m fine I was just thinking...” "Thinking about Bo right?" I can’t tell Carrie any of this I mean she’s only 16, even if she understood what I was saying that too much to put on her right now... Oh crap her sister just walked out on her and here I am thinking about myself with Bo great I win the friend of the year award! "Carrie I am so sorry let’s just forget about me and Bo what about you? Are you okay?" "Tamsin can we please just not talk about it...She left just like everybody else I mean I can’t blame her who wants a 16 year old they have to take care of, I think I’m just going to go back to Acacia's place, you'll come and visit right? You’re more of a sister to me than anybody..." "Carrie listen to me she didn’t leave she probably just needed time to clear her head and process it all, and you can go to Acacia’s place if you want to and if you do of course I will come and visit but you know my apartment is really small for just one person and I would love it if you would live there with me, but that's only if you want too?" "Really?!?!?!?! T you are the absolute best non sister ever!"   
*Tamsin and Carrie go back to Tamsins apartment when Tamsin gets a phone call from Bo*  
"Tamsin I’m going to head out for some lunch with some friends okay?" "Okay Carrie see you later" *Phone Rings* "Hello, who is this" "Hey Tamsin this is Bo I am so sorry for running out like that I really didn’t mean to I just didn’t know how to handle the whole situation I mean I suck at relationships period how am I going to be able to handle having a sister? I mean my love life is a mess and the only friend I can keep is Kensi and all my other friends hate me half of the time I mean what if she doesn’t like me or thinks I am horrible and evil and not good enough as a sister and I end up letting her down? You seem like more of a sister to her than ill ever be..." "Bo okay first take a breath, and I know you didn’t mean to run out that what I told Carrie, and you and Carrie just need to get to know each other, she’s really a nice girl you’ll love her, and if you ever let her down she will forgive you and that’s the end of it, I’ve let her down so many times and so has Acacia because we are called for duty so we have to leave her she hates it but she always comes back to us in the end. She’s had a rough life trust me I have been there with her through it all and some things she won’t tell you but trust me she will never leave you if you let her in. You are her biological sister Bo and yes I may mean more to her than you do now but that’s because I have known her for 16 years you just have to give it time" "But Tamsin I think I have already ruined it with her, I walked out on her and that’s the only thing she asked me not to do...I’m a horrible person I let her down and we don’t even know each other..." "Bo I promise you she will be fine I told her you will come around and she was okay with that, why don’t you come over? I have Vodka, the good stuff not bottom shelf" "Okay Tamsin I will be there in 5"   
*Carrie and her friends decided to go eat somewhere and then Carrie decided she wanted to shoot some pool so she went to the Dal hoping Bo or Kensi wasn’t there*  
“You know if you angled your shot a little more you would’ve gotten all three in instead of just two.” Carrie turned around at the sound of the deep voice talking to her; she had never seen this guy before. I mean why would she have he was light she could sense it and he was at the Dal she had only been here two other times before. The first time was when Tamsin had just came back from one of her little emissions and then she only met Tamsin in the parking lot to ride home with her and the 2nd time was when she saw Bo for the first time and probably the last time. Carrie got out of her own thoughts and decided to talk to this mysterious guy. “Oh yeah and how would you know anything about pool mystery man?” “Well I happen to play a little and I have beaten quite a few good players in my day.” “Really like who that old man sleeping in the chair? I could probably beat you in my sleep if I wanted to.” “Very funny. I have beaten all different types of Fae a succubus, the blood king and even a valkryie.” “Valkyrie? Who?” “Her name is Tamsin she probably one of the best pool players I have ever played against she’s also my partner for my human job, I am a detective.” “Oh my gosh, Your Dyson right?” “Yeah how do you know that?” “I know Tamsin she’s like my sister, what are you doing tonight?” “Just hanging around here why?” “well I hate feeding on humans cause I usually end up killing them but you, I think you would be a little harder to kill than a little human don’t you think?” “You’re a succubus?” “Yep so is that a yes?” “Well I do always try to help people when they are in need”


End file.
